


Morning After

by redgothicrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgothicrose/pseuds/redgothicrose
Summary: France throws a party, but when Germany has one too many beers, the two end up having one wild night together.





	Morning After

"Bonjour, Germany and Italy! I take it your brother invited you? Oh, what does it matter? The more, the merrier. Come in, come in," the buzzed Frenchman ushered the two countries inside where a raging party was taking place. The German's grip tightened around the smaller nation's wrist. Mein Gott, the blonde sighed. His brother had been staying at his friend's house - that friend being France. Germany tried his hardest to convince his brother it was time to come back home, but in the end made a compromise and said he'd show up to this party Prussia and his friends were throwing. And since Italy was staying over, the blonde's young lover had to tag along.

Suddenly, Italy's tiny hand slipped out of Germany's grip and he was darting away, his brunette hair fading into the crowd. Germany rubbed his temple, I should've just had him stay at home.

After spending a good hour or so searching through the crowd, Germany finally spotted Prussia's white hair. "Bruder!" he called out.

Prussia turned around, a light blush on his face, holding two mugs overflowing with beer, "West, you did make it! I thought you did, since I saw Italy in the kitchen, but I hadn't seen you yet. So, you enjoying mein party?"

"Ya, ya; I'm here and now I'm leaving. With you. Now," Germany spoke sternly.

"Oh come on, West, you just got here! And look, I got you a beer!" Prussia whined. The younger German tried to yank his brother away even harder, only for Prussia to force one of the two beers into Germany's free hand. "Just have one beer, come on! It'll be fun~!" Prussia coaxed.

"Fine, but after that you're going home with Italy and I."

"Ya, ya! Kesesese" Prussia laughed.

Germany took a gulp of the beer. "This isn't half bad," he sounded surprised, "It's really good."

"I'm German!" Prussia exclaimed. "Of course I know what good beer tastes like! Why do you think Francy-pants had the Awesome Prussia get the booze? He would've gotten nothing but wine - though wine's good, too - but I thought to get beer. Yep, it's beer, and it's great! Makes you want to keep drinking, ja? Here, have another!" Prussia waved Canada over, requesting another round of drinks.

We really need to leave, and I said only one drink. But, then again, I'm the driver. Wouldn't want to get pulled over for a DUI. And this is really good beer, Germany contemplated. He finally agreed, accepting Prussia's offer.

Before he had realized, Germany had downed possibly six - no seven - beers. He lost count! The room began to spin, and Prussia had to help keep Germany propped up. "All those years of raising you and drinking payed off! Germany's out before mein awesome self! Kesesese!" Prussia babbled.

France made his way to the German brothers that were seated on the couch. "Germany," he spoke, leaning over the back of the couch, "we sent Italy home with Austria, I hope you don't mind. That tomato lover was drinking all of moi's wine, and he had thrown up - thankfully he made it to the toilet first - so Austria and Hungary offered to take him for you -!"

Germany planted a kiss on the Frenchman's lips, silencing him completely. "Sacrebleu! Ger -!"

The bulkier blonde took advantage of France's pleas and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into France's cavern. Prussia gaped at the two of them, then smirked, pulling his buddy France over the couch and practically on top of his younger brother. "West, tap that! Whoo!" Prussia cheered.

Germany pulled France closer, the smaller blonde putting up no resistance as the German's strong hands groped France's ass, feeling for his entrance. France let out a gasp when Germany's large, probing fingers found it. Pushing his fingers in, France moaned as he felt the fabric of his briefs enter him. Unconsciously, he rocked back, earning him a smirk from the German. They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath, and the Frenchman could smell the distinct scent of beer on the German's breath. But France didn't care; he himself was a little tipsy - and not to mention, horny - and he was going to make Germany take responsibility. France leaned into Germany's ear and breathed, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Lust shown bright in both blonde's eyes as Germany squeezed through the remainder of the crowd to France's bedroom, hanging on ever so tightly to France's wrist. They barely made it through the doorway before Germany went back to exploring the french cavern with his tongue. The two's tongues wrestled vigorously, until France retreated, allowing the German to take dominance. Germany's big, slightly rough hands roamed over France's chest, unbuttoning his partially buttoned shirt the rest of the way, exposing the older blonde's chest. France's arms were pinned behind him, his back against the door. Germany pulled away from their passionate kiss, France's wanton gaze was filled with need. The German took France's small, pert nipple in his mouth, causing the smaller nation to gasp and jerk. "Sensitive, aren't you?" Germany teased.

"S'il vous plait, Allemagne! I need you -! Ah!" France pleaded. Without any hesitation or warning, Germany threw France onto the bed, laying himself over top of the smaller nation. He went back to teasing France's chest, but this time his right hand began to travel south. The feel of Germany's rough hands brushing over his exposed abdomen made France practically crazy. He began to squirm, reassuring Germany of his need. Germany's hand brushed the growing bulge between France's squirming legs. "G-Germany-!" France breathed.

The bigger man sat up, abandoning France's chest. He sat at the smaller blonde's feet, taking in the lusty expression on his partner's face. "Your body's so honest."

"P-please! A-ah!" France gasped as the younger nation yanked off his slacks and briefs in one motion, his member jumping up and slapping his stomach freely. "You're pretty big, huh?" Germany let out a throaty moan as he felt his own growing boy throb.

He grabbed France's shaft and began pumping up and down, in a steady rhythm, causing a stream of gasps and moans to fill the room. When Germany was sure France's climax was approaching he pulled France up, exposing his entrance to the larger blonde. France gasped, his pink hole twitching. Germany kissed the entrance before him, gripping tight onto France's shaft making him yelp. He grabbed France's chin, then slowly pushed his fingers into the smaller man's mouth. Without needing to be prompted, France began to suck. Germany let out a throaty laugh, "They don't call you the country of passion for nothing."

France was losing his mind. He could feel himself on the verge of climaxing, but with Germany's tight grip, there was no way the larger man was going to let that happen right away. While France obediently sucked on the German's large fingers, Germany plunged his tongue deep into France's quivering, pink hole. France let out a throaty moan around Germany's fingers, making the larger nation throb. When Germany felt he had slicked France up enough, he pulled his fingers away and, just as quickly, shoved them deep into the nation of love's throbbing entrance. He roughly began to pump - both his fingers and France's shaft together - in a steady motion. Germany managed to get three fingers inside the smaller man, stretching him wide open, exposing his twitching insides. France was a mess, crying out for an ecstasy that wasn't allowed to come. A devious smile came across Germany's face; he conveniently remembered something. Quickly tying France up, he left the room. France groaned and gasped as his groin began to ache. He heard the door click and he cried out, "Germany-! I-is that you?"

"Ja, it's me," Germany responded. He crawled back on to the bed like before, only this time he had toys. He strapped France in, putting the whole nine yards on. France had on a collar, a strap-on leather cock ring, and his hands remained tied to the bed post. "You even had these," Germany cooed as he slid on the ring. He held in the other hand ankle straps, which he promptly tightened onto France's thin ankles. The bottom nation shuddered, "You naughty, naughty boy."

Whack! "Ahh~!" France screamed in pleasure as the German spanked him with the riding crop he had materialized from behind him. Germany smirked, walking around the bed to the nightside table. "You know, France, mein bruder told me something very interesting about you…"

"And what...would that be..?" France panted lightly.

"You like to keep your toy collection next to your bed," Germany said as he yanked open the drawer on the table, revealing a semi large collection of dildos, vibrators, anal beads, and things even Germany didn't recognize. Germany smirked, "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"Uuugh…" France groaned, his face buried in the pillow beneath him. The lights hurt, the sounds made his pounding head throb even more, and his body ached all over. "What 'appened last night?" he half-slurred, pushing himself up.

His arms were incredibly wobbly, and his wrists had bruises on them. He settled for just propping himself up on his arms - he was too sore to move anymore - and looked around. He was in his own room, clothes strewn about on the floor around his bed along with..his...toy collection. "What the fuck 'appened last night?" he grumbled, confused.

The blankets moved next to him; France panicked slightly. He remembered drinking and sending Italy home with Austria. What 'appened after that? He picked up the blanket, peeking underneath, bracing himself for what he would find. Germany. Germany was what he found. All color drained from France's face as he recalled the events from the night before. "Merde!" he cursed under his breath. He tried scrambling to his feet, only for his hips to give out on him. Germany stirred, waking up just in time to see France fall off the bed. "You're welcome," he said, his voice husky. France blushed, trying to stand, just giving up on the floor. "...Leave," he said, barely above a whisper. Germany just rolled over, ignoring the frenchman's request.

France eventually managed to crawl to the turned on the water to the shower, standing up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and screamed, "My body! My beautiful body! No~! What happened to you?!"

He heard Germany laugh and the bigger nation left the room. France was covered in kiss marks, bruises, whip marks and hell, he even had a foot mark on his ribs! "How the hell did I get a foot mark there?!"

He shook his head trying to forget about it, and stepped into the shower letting the hot water drape over his aching body.

Later, after France had gotten dressed, he came downstairs and found a trashed living room and kitchen. The hallway was trashed as well, but not nearly as bad. He sighed, rubbing his temple, "It is way too early in the morning for this."

Germany walked out of the kitchen, holding a trash bag and a rag. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "the least I can do is clean.. You know, for last night."

France blushed, waving him off, storming into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He scraped up enough ingredients to make himself crepes, when he heard a knock on the door. He beat Germany to the door, and found Prussia along with Italy standing there.

"Oh, bonjour, you two! Come on in," he ushered them inside. France quickly grabbed Germany's collar, whispering harshly, "Don't even think about doing that with little Italia."

"Doing what?" Italy asked, hugging Germany's arm.

The two nations looked at each other, silently deciding who would break the news to the small nation. France rubbed his bruised, aching wrist. Italy glanced down seeing the bruise, his eyes widened, "Oh, that. Don't worry. He's already broken me in."

France just stared at the smaller nation in disbelief, not sure what to do next. "W-why don't I go make us something to eat?" France finally managed to choke out, smiling awkwardly.

After France had finished making crepes for everyone, and Germany had given Prussia a thorough scolding, Germany grabbed hold of France, pulling him out of the kitchen and out of earshot. "Ahem, so... That was... awkward.." Germany spoke, a light blush on his face.

"You never told me you were so dirty Germany," France teased.

"J-just, please! France! Promise we will never do that again."

"Ohonhonhon, we'll see about that~!"


End file.
